Bases de MLP
19 - Cópia - Cópia.png Mlp base happy alicorn by cookie bases-d71q4tj.png Unicorn base 5 by equine bases-d5t9v63.png Mlp base thunderlane by frozengembases-d6y7k4p.png Mlp base flying pegasus by softybases-d636q3r.png Base 4 by oms bases-d6821di.png Mlp base content stallion by softybases-d5u5y88.png A cute nose boop base 5 2 ponies by starchase bases-d7djk06.png Mlp base huggle time by softybases-d5u4r3u.png Mlp base applejack by splitty bases-d62ywzh.png Mlp base let the rainbow remind you by cookie bases-d7jeeit.png Mlp base stand unicorn by twilightpowerbases-d8wfcp2 (1).png Mlp base 184 and here s where we ll hide the body by sakyas bases-d8peadi.png Mlp base how lucky can they be they re dead by phoenixbases-d8pw4aw.png Molest celestia mlp base by stryapastylebases-d8l5jhb.png Mlp base 29 fluttershy happy with oc by pumpkinpiebases-d88qaew.png I hate you mlp base by stryapastylebases-d8mjb7n.png Base 12 by firepony bases-d5hsg92.png Base 18 by firepony bases-d5my4kf.png Base 16 by firepony bases-d5ldoz8.png Equestria girls base all together again by lolzeehbases-d6hxxm4.png Pony mannequin base by phygem bases-d6fy8z6 (2).png Pony mannequin base by phygem bases-d6fy8z6-vestidos.png Base 26 request by taybarbases-d8kecno.png Mlp base magic by softybases-d5u6eh1.png Mlp base breakfast by frozengembases-d71bjir.png Mlp base filly s cutest pose by frozengembases-d6y7kmr.png Mlp base disco filly by softybases-d5u5qvx.png Mlp base batman tub by bases 4 bronies-d5owuhj.png Base 4 by cherryblossoms bases-d6821di.png Alicorn base by blazethefirepony-d5x4pun.png Base 883.png Unicorn base 5 by equine bases-d5t9v63.png Tracebase spa time by soulnik-d6nok0d.png Mlp base thunderlane by frozengembases-d6y7k4p.png Sunset shimmer base 02 by selenaede-d8gqorg.png I ll get you mlp base by psy alien9-d7khqhi.png Mlp base flying pegasus by softybases-d636q3r.png Equestria girls principal celestia base by selenaede-d6bluys.png Equestria girls mrs cake base by selenaede-d8ljat0.png Equestria boys bubble berry base by selenaede-d6834ny.png Equestria girls shining armor base by selenaede-d6vnubq.png Equestria girls twillight sparkle base 03 by selenaede-d88tgnl.png Equestria girls cadance base by selenaede-d6urror.png Equestria girls trixie base by selenaede-d6blv72.png My little pony base 24 filly by drugzrbad-d5wtuq5.png Colt base 03.png Alicorn pony mare base 03.png Elderly pony base 02-0.png Elderly pony base 01.png Colt base 09.png Alicorn pony mare base 04.png Uniorn pony mare base 05.png Colt base 02.png Earth pony stallion base 06.png Unicorn pony stallion base 02.png Filly base 10.png Pegasus pony stallion base 03.png Colt base 04.png Earth pony mare base 03.png Dragon base 01.png Colt base 06.png Pegasus pony mare base 03.png Earth pony mare base 02.png Earth pony stallion base 03.png Earth pony mare base 05.png Bat pony stallion base.png Bat pony mare base.png Wheelchair mare base.png Colt base 08.png Filly base 07.png Alicorn pony stallion base 02.png Alicorn pony mare base 01.png Pegasus pony stallion base 01.png Pegasus pony mare base 01.png Unicorn pony stallion base 01.png Base Mare 01.png Base_pegasus_wubby_note_161_by_etosama-d78vpke.png mlp_base__please_don_t_make_her_into_a_princess____by_meagan_draws-d93n08f.png Base_31_by_maddieadopts-d6egdmd.png Base group 01.png eqg_base__is_that_my_boyfriend_kissing_my_friend__by_meagan_draws-d93mtwj.png you_think_you_re_funny__huh____base___by_ivuiadopts-d7br156.png equestria_girl_twilight_base_chibi_by_mlpfim_baseseg-d7qgljv.png equestria_girls_fluttershy_base_chibi_by_mlpfim_baseseg-d7qgqzq.png equestria_girls_rarity_base_chibi_by_mlpfim_baseseg-d7qh4t4.png equestria_girls_rainbow_dash_base_chibi_by_mlpfim_baseseg-d7qh1bn.png mlp_fim_base__happy_pony__by_blueberrybaskets-d5sblb7 (1).png alicorn_base_by_blazethefirepony-d5x4pun.png mlp_base__10__meeting_twilight_by_pumpkinpiebases-d84jy2j.png mlp_base___38_spam_comment_reaction_by_cherryblossoms_bases-d6ol292.png mlp_base__i_hate_school_by_cookie_bases-d7f8pqa.png mlp_base_146_that_mind_blowing_plot_twist__by_sakyas_bases-d84qkdd.png Base Mare 02.png mlp_oc_base___skyheart_by_raini_bases-d864zty.png pretty_pegasus_base_by_jess4horses-d63vl53.png sad_fillies_base_by_blueberrybaskets-d6sfu5c.png nya_nya_face___base___by_ivuiadopts-d7dcc8a.png mlp_base__flying_pegasus_by_softybases-d636q3r.png i_love_you__pancake____mlp_base_10_by_serenade_bases-d8prxu6.png TwoSidedBase.png|Base por Blue Wings123 Pegasus.png|Base por BlueWings123 2pony.png|Base por BlueWings123 unicorn.png|Base por BlueWings123 elementofdarkredrawbase.png|Base por BlueWings123 Unicorn Base.png Tired Pony Base.png Scared Pony Base.png Reference Sheet Base.png ae.png celestiaandbase23bamelia_bases-d7l94vt.png base_takes_manehattan__1__by_amelia_bases-d7l92vv.png weakened_base__28__by_amelia_bases-d7l95ev.png.jpg where_s_my_prince_charming__base__27__by_amelia_bases-d7l95b4.png let_me_see_you_smile__base__2__by_amelia_bases-d7l92z5.png mlp_base_dis_pie_is_delishious__by_mlpcrazygirl101-d79b9tv.png.jpg lunch___stallion_only___36__by_amelia_bases-d7m3tud.png.jpg seriously_though___base__11__by_amelia_bases-d7l93x9.png base__17__by_amelia_bases-d7l94dr.png.jpg silence__woman__base__53__by_amelia_bases-d7rcdkd.png.jpg mare_base__63__by_amelia_bases-d7zaglx.png.jpg 1.png Base_1200.png base_request_for_cloudychan367__2__by_heavenlykunoichi-d94v0hu.png eqg_base__now_i_want_a_4th_eqg_movie_by_stripedegg-d9b57x5.png shocked_pony_group_base_by_rain_approves-d535e2r.png lost_in_thought_base_by_thedarkening-d7cnggp.png Mlp base dis pie is delishious by mlpcrazygirl101-d79b9tv.png.jpg Mlp base happy filly by alari1234 bases-d8o9kaf.png Mlp base confident filly by softybases-d6npdnp.png Mlp base yay by softybases-d6tci2b.png Mlp oc base skyheart by raini bases-d864zty.png Mlp base 10 meeting twilight by pumpkinpiebases-d84jy2j.png Mlp base happy b day by cloudyponyartists-d89fcp6.png MLP Base Earth Pony.png|Base por Maria Luisa.87 Mlp base by rainbowdash666666666-d8ooldc.png __ooh__a_book____by_jennifergerbil123-d64vg6k.png base_4_by_princessmaitte-d8o4ldg.png mlp_base___what_a_beautiful_day_by_thetechnocat-d8oifh2.png equestria_girls_sci_twi_base_02_by_selenaede-d9dcu5j (1).png my_little_pony_base__23__sad__by_drugzrbad-d5w3lmr.png mlp_base_15_by_raini_bases-d83dybt.png mlp_base_41_omgeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_haaaaaaaaaaaai_by_sakyas_bases-d6crap9.png mlp_base_25_drink_apple_juice__it_ll_quench_ya__by_sakyas_bases-d65ldri.png mlp_eg_base__selfies_with_senpai__by_spagettikittymint-d97qzru.png base__80_i_leave_this_town__by_katja_bases_for_u-d7slo1f.png kitty_base_by_lillyrainbowhyde-d894we2.png Ponei 3.png|Base por Lua nova PonyBaseUnicorn.png|Base de Black Hole 314 pony_base___sassy_by_princessblacky-d7wmgk5.png fluttershy_fly___base_by_personarescuerescape-d7u5yxl.png Base Fluttershy.png base__24_by_firepony_bases-d5ptnkt.png base_pony_friendship_games_twilight_vs_sunset_by_miraiblue15-d9ewkay.jpg dear_sweet_celestia__what_is_that___by_batmanbrony-d6agjy9.png windswept_mane_base_by_101pandamaniac101-d62g2lr.png mlp_base_this_isnt_working_by_cute_zytwitter_bases-d9ax8a5.png lightning_dust_base_by_selenaede-d5ssu8t.png mlp_base__38_by_ukulelemoon-d8yk3d0.png mlp_base_06_by_autumnskies38-d9kn3y8.png mlp_base___8_yo_meh_friend__by_cloudyponyartists-d8a9nwb.png 82925f38b52571b5f6d1724fa2e49531-d9dinmn.png angry_pony_base_by_alari1234_bases-d86gxzd.png base_pinkamena_diane_pie_base_by_axonka123-d8hx6zb.png pony in a wheelchair base.png pony in a wheelchair base - my eyes's style.png 'AVISO' É proibido desproteger esta página, e ao editar, só acrescente mais bases na galeria. Créditos Colaboradores da Wiki (Todos que colocam base, suas ou de outras pesoas) SelenaEde (DeviantART, clique aqui para ver mais de suas fantásticas bases) FirePony-Bases (DA denovo, clique aqui para ver mais de suas bases :)) E também, outros Base Makers do DA e outros lugares, os quais não conheço todos. E, claro, os nossos amados colaboradores que colocam suas próprias bases aqui! Beijos, Equipe de administração dessa Wiki :) Categoria:Bases Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Páginas Úteis